


Tormenting Turtleducks

by nicolai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula decides to frighten her big brother by hurting a baby turtleduck, Ursa is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormenting Turtleducks

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: animal abuse and death. Azula is very dark here.

“Azula!” Ursa’s mother’s voice rang out in fright as she rushed to her daughter’s side. 

The young girl was laughing gleefully as the baby turtleduck struggled weakly to get out from under the rock she’d dropped on them and the mother flapped in agitation, squawking indignantly; unable to help her baby, she could at least try to scare away the one who’d hurt them. 

Ursa knelt down and lifted the rock off of the chick, tears starting to her eyes as she saw how injured the baby was. Making a quick decision, she ended the turtleduck’s suffering with a quick snap of the neck, then turned to her daughter. 

“Azula! Why would you do that? Don’t you know that would hurt them?” Ursa asked, staring with confusion and distress. 

The young princess stifled another cruel giggle as she looked at the lifeless body. She hadn’t personally killed the thing, of course, but she’d made her mother have to. That counted. “Of course I knew! That was the whole point! That and scaring Zuzu,” she pointed to a tree a bit away from them where Zuko was peeking out, eyes wide and horrified, with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Why would you do that?!” Ursa snapped, anger coloring her tone as she ran to collect her son in her arms. 

“Because I wanted to, mother,” Azula rolled her eyes, “And I can.”

Zuko clung to Ursa immediately, burying his face in her chest and winding his hands into her dress. He was certain his baby sister was some kind of demon. And he was terrified. Picking him up, Ursa walked back to Azula and grabbed her hand to lead her back inside. She tried not to see the mother turtleduck prodding at the dead chick with her beak in a fruitless attempt to make them stand, though that image would certainly haunt her dreams. 

“That’s no way for a princess to behave, Azula! Never do that again!” she scolded.

“Oh really, mother?” Azula jerked her hand away and squared up challengingly, “I think a princess behaves however she wishes. And I’m sure Daddy would agree. I’m to be a ruthless Fire Nation warrior,” her eyes narrowed at her brother, “Not a failure like him. Really, to be crying over worthless turtleducks, no wonder father is disappointed in you, Zuzu.”

Hearing the pain in her son’s voice as he demanded not to be called that nickname, it took every ounce of self control Ursa had not to smack her daughter in that arrogant, cruel mouth of hers. But she would never hit her child and she busied herself hushing and soothing Zuko while Azula skipped away, no doubt off to learn more horrible behavior from her father.


End file.
